Camp Reactions
by Beth2000
Summary: Ever wonder what Camp Half-Blood was thinking during the Percy Jackson series? Like example what was going through their head when Percy killed the Minotaur or turned down immortality? These are a bunch of one-shots one Camps reaction during the course of the books. No particular order or updating pattern. Rated T just in case.


**Hey I have decided that Ii am going to do a new story. It's called Camp Reactions so the description basically describes what it will be about. This first chapter is going to be Katie Gardner's POV-ish on the end of the Titan War. I worked really hard on this (four hours to write) so I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

 **Disclaimer~ I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

* * *

It all happened so fast. Kronos marched up to the Empire State Building, there was barely enough demigods to hold him a small horde of monsters, let alone the entire army. Chiron stood between the campers and the killers. Katie held her breath as he charged and almost sobbed as he was kicked back against the wall with it crumbling all around him leaving him buried. Annabeth then let out a yell of fury and the freezing charm broke. While Kronos was busy Katie and the Stoll's ran to the side a building and grabbed as much minimally injured demigods as they could.

Thirteen. There were only seventeen campers and hunters out of the eighty that started. Seventeen. Quickly shuffling down a ambrosia square and running back to the battle only to find Percy holding Annabeth back from Lu-Kronos. Kronos.

"I HATE you!" If she was talking to Luke or Percy Katie had no clue. The daughter of Demeter always felt bad for Annabeth, by demigod standard she had it bad. She didn't know much but from what she did know was that her mortal life was so bad that she ran away at seven years old. Then she found Luke and Thalia, to which Thalia got turned into a tree (which she was saved from five years later to only leave a few months later to join the hunt) and Luke later betrayed the only place she considered a home. He betrayed her. But then Percy came around. When the two were not on quests they were sneaking off to go on one. They snuck off to the sea of monsters, (crazy in her opinion), Percy snuck off to save her, and then on her quest everyone thought he was dead. And now the great prophecy is unraveling, and it looks like Percy isn't going to survive it. So yeah, Katie feels bad for Annabeth.

While thinking all the of a sudden Nico shows up. Riding a hellhound. With Hades. And Persephone. And Demeter. That is when, quite literally, all Hades breaks loose. The Morpheus spell was broken off except for around the base of the building. The final battle had begun and one way or another the prophecy would come to an end. Katie and her fellow demigods got to work slicing monsters with the help of Nico, the three gods, and the army of the dead. Kronos and a demigod entered the Empire State Building, entered Olympus. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover quickly followed. But Katie couldn't concentrate on that, only on the tasks ahead. Keep her friends and family alive and kick Kronos army's butt.

The battle momentarily stopped for a split second to look up to see chucks of walkway falling and dissolving from Olympus. One thing was for sure the four demigods will be getting no help from anyone soon.

The enemy army cheered before a new found anger took over everyone demigod and god. They were not going to watch as Olympus slowly crumped. They were going to kill as much monsters as they could as long as they could.

All the demigods let out a cheer to rival the enemy's, actually even more impressive with the three gods joining in as well. And soon Katie was whirling around slicing everything she could. In the distance she could hear "BRICK BY BRICK!" being bellowed but she didn't care. She just cared about slicing, turning, jabbing, blocking, whirling, and stabbing.

The monsters numbers were still endless by the time the body fell through the sky. It was small a frail as it fell weightlessly through the sky. A sobb almost escaped her mouth as she watched it break against the hard ground a block away.

 _Please not one of my friends!_ She prayed, _I've lost to many already. Mother please tell me it's not Percy, Annabeth, Grover, or Thalia._

A sudden pathy cleared giving her a full view of her Mother waving her hand and turning a small horde of monsters into dandelions. Her mother made sudden eye contact before shaking her head slightly then returning to battle.

 _It wasn't one of them! Oh thank the gods!_ She was about to cry out in relief when gold dust exploded, caking her in monster dust. She turned around to find a middle age woman with brown hair, greying slightly, and lively blue eyes.

"Watch it dear. That one almost got you."

"Thank you." She quickly said while stabbing another monster, back to back with stranger.

"No problem dear. You seem to be a daughter of Demeter so why don't you quickly try turning the weapons around us into a flower, then we can take the monsters out easier."

 _OH MY GODS!_ She completely forgot about her powers. Quickly closing her eyes and feeling a deep feeling in her guts, and then she suddenly was looking at about fifty monster holding daffodils. She and the lady quickly eliminated the confused monsters.

The suddenly the lights were getting dimmer as a vast figure approached the Hudson River.

Typhoon.

 _They were screwed_ , she thought.

Even though she couldn't see him clearly she knew she didn't want to. Curling around him she could see the occasional chariot breaking out of the clouds surrounding him.

Everyone, Olympic and Kronos army alike, stood there dumbfounded for a few moments until a blast lit up the world. The few centaurs that returned to battle turned and fled, along with a few dozen monsters.

The fight continued and Katie caught a glints of Typhoon stepping into the river, barley sinking to mid calf, when something new temporary stopped the battle once again.

A couch horn went off.

The call of Poseidon.

The demigods cheered before going back into battle mode but also watching as a giant wave swept out of the river encasing the giant. Even from a distance Katie could see Poseidon riding the wave in a chariot pulled by a giant Hippocampus.

"NOW MY BRETHREN! STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!" Was heard all the way across town. More giant cyclopes burst out of the water throwing things at Typhoon. Soon Typhoon was sinking lower and lower until he disappeared. All Olympus allies cheered loudly while most of the remaining enemy turned and fled while the rest were striked down.

As the last monster was turned into a pile of smoke the remaining demigods and hunters turned and watched as Olympus shook violently, the three gods then transported themselves to Olympus, probably to join the others.

* * *

Everyone started to resort the injured as the remaining Apollo cabin members started to fix them the best they could. Everyone kept looking up to Olympus for a sign, any sign on what was happening up there.

It was almost an hour before they got anything. Most injured camper and hunters were bandaged up when the top of the Empire State Building light up blue. Katie didn't understand what it meant until someone cried out.

She turned to find the woman she battled with crying hugging another man. Katie usually would have minding her own business but she was confused at to why the top of the building being blue would make someone cry out in joy.

She walked over to the woman join in on the group walking over there, consisting of Clarisse, Will, Jake, Travis, Connor, Malcolm, Nico, Pollux, and Chris.

"What it it Sally?" Nico asked concerned. _Oh so this is the famous Sally_ , she thought. She knew everything about Sally, mainly because Percy never shuts up about her.

"P-P-Percy's a-a-live!" She sobbed out before burying her head into the man's shoulder again. All the demigods cried out in relief. Katie immediately started crying. Travis hugs her and soon everyone's joining in on their group hug. Everyone crying in joy and celebrating, at the same time as crying in despair and grieving over the deaths of so many.

A small cough breaks them apart. They all turn to look at Hermes, He is smiling but it looks worn and almost fake. They scramble into a bow to which Hermes lets out a small laugh.

"No need to be so formal, I'm just here to let you know they want all war heroes in the throne room immediately." With that Katie and the others look away as Hermes revealed his true self and toke the fast way to his throne.

"Was that a god?" The man Sally was still hugging asked her.

"Yes Paul that was Hermes-"

Katie didn't really hear the rest of the conversation as the campers and hunters rushed to the elevators. As quickly as they possibly can they stuff all 25 campers, 12 hunters, and a handful of nature spirits and satyrs into a single elevator ride.

* * *

Once they reach Olympus they all but charge into the throne room. Upon entering Katie immediately sees a mop of black hair talking to his father, the daughter of the sky on crutches, Tyson and Grover standing to the side watching Percy. When she doesn't see Annabeth Katie's heart clenches tightly.

 _Please no. Not Annabeth, she deserved a good life._

She suddenly broken out of her trance when Thalia hoppels over. Immediately she is bombarded by questions, mainly what happened.

"Kronos is gone. L-Luke sacrificed himself for us. He died a hero. Ethan, a son of Nemesis, was the one who fell through the hole. He also died a hero by trying to kill Kronos."

Everyone stood there shocked for a moment. Luke sacrificed himself in the end. It was too much to process. The gods started to walk to their thrones so Katie quickly blurted out a question she needed to know.

"Where's Annabeth?" She asked worriedly.

"She fine." All the demigods let out a huge breath of air, "I wasn't in the room when this all went down but from what I know she just passed out after from her injuries. But she fine, Apollo helped her." She added in afterthought to the campers horrified expressions.

"POSEIDON!" Zeus suddenly yelled making everyone jump.

"Well Poseidon?" Zeus grumbled, "Are you too proud too join us in the council, my brother?"

Surprisingly the sea god did not get mad, only winked at Percy and said "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

Once Poseidon sat down Zeus started a speech about the bravery of the gods Annabeth walked in and Katie sighed in relief seeing her walking and getting a stern look from Hera. Normal Annabeth things.

Zeus quickly, and painfully by the looks of it, thanked his brothers for their help then started to thank us demigods.

First he called his daughter and promised to help fill her ranks. She quickly bowed after and limped over to stand by Lady Artemis. Next was Tyson, he was appointed the General of the Cyclopes Army and granted a new stick. Grover came forward next. Once hearing he had became a member of Council of Cloven Elders from Mr. D he passed. When being carried away it was also announced he would become the Lord of the Wild.

After was Annabeth. When Athena called out her name she went to bow at her mother's throne. Once rising again she was announced Official Architecture of Olympus. Katie and the other campers all shared a knowing smile. Everyone knew Annabeth wanted to become a architecture, and now she was, for Olympus no less. She walked back to Percy as if by a trance. She slowly started speaking to him, shock still apparent in her eyes, when Poseidon bellowed out,

"PERCY JACKSON!" His name echoing around the chamber.

The effect was instant, any talking there was before dyed down. All you could hear was the hearth crackling. Percy bowed to Zeus then knelt at his father's throne.

"Rise my son." Poseidon said. Percy stood up a bit shakily before his father continued, "A great hero must be rewarded, is there anyone here who deny that my son is deserving?"

 _Here it comes._ Katie thought dryly. The gods never agree on anything, and most don't even like Percy, but no one said anything.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy hesitated before answering, "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

The demigods stood there shocked for a moment.

"Um . . . a god?" Percy asked shocked.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth. Katie saw Percy looking back at Annabeth, who looked paled and avoided his eyes, he was thinking hard about something.

 _Please no!_ Katie thought, _We just won the war, lost lots of lives and now you want to take away Percy permanently. And gods this is going to be hard for camp but especially on Annabeth. Anyone could tell they both love each other but now that he is going to be a god, because no one in their right mind would say n-_

"No." It was suddenly so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Percy Jackson had just refused immortality.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything," Percy said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The gods were glaring at him, the demigods staring at him is shock, and Annabeth had her hands over her mouth with her eyes shining. And suddenly Katie might have connected something.

"I do want a gift, though," Percy continued. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," He insisted. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," He said looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

The god of the Underworld shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus snapped, not seeming very happy with the son of Poseidon at the moment. The gods quickly swore on the River of Styx then thunder shook the building sealing the deal.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," Percy started completely knocking the wind out the demigods around him. He gave up immortality for... this?

"All the children . . . of all the gods." The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," His father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Percy stated. Katie looked over at the other campers, who all mirrored her expression to the 'T'.

"They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus started getting angry fast,. "You dare accuse—"

"No more undetermined children, I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"He's not.." Will said trailing off in awe.

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but apparently Percy was on a roll.

"And the minor gods, Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," Percy quickly corrected.

"But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore,"

"But he is." Jake said back in response to Will.

"I-I could kiss this guy right now." Travis said is shock.

wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway."

Katie's mind was about to go on overload, not being able to process what she was hearing still .

"You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," He reminded. "All of you."

It looked as though the gods were not too happy with that until, strangely enough Athena spoke up,

"The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps-"

"W-What?" Malcolm stuttered in response to his mother who was currently looking at Annabeth.

"-perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favor," Hermes asked. All the demigods hands flew to their mouth to stiffen a gasp as all hands raised.

Percy gave a small thanks a made to move when Poseidon called,

"Honor guard!" Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door—an aisle for, the still mortal, Percy to walk through.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson shouted. "Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

After that Percy walked up to Annabeth and together to two left the throne room leaving a shocked audience behind.

A shocked Connor turned to the group,

"Okay please tell me if this is a dream or did Percy Frickin Jackson just turn down godly-hod?"

"No that idiot just turned down immortality. Prissy just turned down the chance to become a god to make sure everyone got recognized and claimed."

"That's not all either." Katie said earning everyone's attention.

"Of course that's it what else would he turn down _immortality_ down for?" Nico questioned joining in on their conversation, along with Thalia.

"I think that Percy Frickin Jackson just turned down immortality, godly-hod, the chance to become a frickin god, for Annabeth."

* * *

 **Okay hopefully that wasn't too bad. Anyways leave a review on what you liked/hated and any suggestions for other camp reactions you want.**

 **Oh and P.S: If anyone was confused as to why there was seventeen demigods and hunters at the beginning and then a bunch other going into the elevators it's just because only seventeen were able to fight, but it total there however many I said in the elevator.**

 _ **XOXO~Beth2000**_


End file.
